


I Missed You

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Distance, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 21 || Distance || Adrien was finally coming home. Chat Noir was finally coming home. Marinette couldn't wait to tell the boy how much she'd missed him and what she'd realized while he was gone.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I just want to say thank you all so much for the well wishes about my pain, I honestly didn't expect it. I'll be okay eventually. I have a cyst on my tailbone that is making everything very painful but my fingers are crossed it will be able to be taken care of soon. <3

It’d been three months. Three agonizing months after Marinette had put two and two together and understood that it wasn’t a coincidence that Chat Noir and Adrien both happened to take a trip at the same time. For the same about of time. To the same place.

Keeping the secret in had been torture, not from Alya and Nino, but from the cat himself. Anytime Adrien skype called them she wanted to tell him how much she missed him being there on patrol, how much she missed the races to Parisian landmarks, and even how much she missed the puns. She couldn’t though, this was something she had to tell him in person.

Marinette was trying really hard to not be nervous as she waited near the gate for his plane to let off its passengers. It didn’t stop her from toeing the ground in anticipation though. Maybe the sign was a bit much. Maybe she should have gone with something simpler than ‘Welcome Home Mon Chaton’. Maybe she should have eased him into the news instead for springing it on him liked this.

It was too late for her to ditch the sign because there he was, walking down the ramp, eyes locked onto her sign. Marinette cursed herself for zoning out so much that she hadn’t noticed people getting off the plane. She could feel her face heating up as his wide eyes ping ponged from the sign to her reddening face.

If someone where to ask Marinette how long it took Adrien to walk to her, she would have said at least ten minutes even though it had been less than thirty seconds. The energy between them felt so charged she was surprised they weren’t shooting off sparks as he stopped in front of her, eyes dancing with curious hope. “M-my L-lady?”

Marinette felt like words couldn’t escape past her constricted throat so, she nodded. The smile Adrien gave her, before enveloping her in a tight hug, could have rivaled the sun for its brightness. Sign forgotten on the floor, Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien, holding onto the boy she’d missed twice as much as anyone else.

“My Lady, Marinette, I missed you so much.” His words tickled the skin of her neck where his face was pressed. Marinette smiled as she slid one of her hands into his hair, massaging the spot just behind where is cat ears would go, where she knew he loved.

“I missed you too, Mon Chaton. I missed you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
